The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a drive apparatus containing a universal or ball pivot-link chain.
Generally speaking, the drive apparatus of the invention contains at least one chain or sprocket wheel which engages at the chain links by means of its circumferential profile or outer contour which is constructed to be complementary to the profile or outer contour of the chain. Additionally, there is provided at least one guide channel merging with the chain or sprocket wheel and within which there are guided the chain links at their circumference.
In a drive apparatus of this type which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,754, granted May 1, 1979, the guide channels terminate in spaced relationship from the chain or sprocket wheel. Consequently, the chain links are only inadequately guided at the transfer or transition region between the guide channels and the chain or sprocket wheel. In particular, the danger of bowing-out or kinking of the chain therefore exists at the run of the ball pivot-link chain which outbounds from the chain or sprocket wheel, and specifically, particularly then when such chain run must transmit thrust forces, and thus, is exposed to compressive loads.